The Bee Gees
The Bee Gees were a pop music group that was formed in 1958. The group's line-up consisted of brothers Barry, Robin, and Maurice Gibb. The trio were successful for most of their decades of recording music, but they had two distinct periods of exceptional success: as a rock act in the late 1960s and early 1970s, and as prominent performers of the disco music era in the late 1970s. The group sang recognisable three-part tight harmonies; Robin's clear vibrato lead vocals were a hallmark of their earlier hits, while Barry's R&B falsetto became their signature sound during the late 1970s and 1980s. They wrote all of their own hits, as well as writing and producing several major hits for other artists. Born on the Isle of Man to English parents, the Gibb brothers lived in Chorlton, Manchester, England, until the late 1950s, and formed The Rattlesnakes. The family then moved to Redcliffe, in Queensland, Australia, and then to Cribb Island. After achieving their first chart success in Australia as the Bee Gees with "Spicks and Specks" (their 12th single), they returned to the UK in January 1967 where producer Robert Stigwood began promoting them to a worldwide audience. The Bee Gees have sold more than 120 million records worldwide, making them one of the world's best-selling music artists of all time. They were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1997; the presenter of the award to "Britain's first family of harmony" was Brian Wilson, historical leader of the Beach Boys, a "family act" also featuring three harmonising brothers. The Bee Gees' Hall of Fame citation says "Only Elvis Presley, the Beatles, Michael Jackson, Garth Brooks and Paul McCartney have outsold the Bee Gees." Following Maurice's death in January 2003, Barry and Robin retired the group's name after 45 years of activity. In 2009 Robin announced that he and Barry had agreed that the Bee Gees would re-form and perform again. Robin died in May 2012 after a prolonged struggle with cancer. Music Videos *Alone *Angela *Bodyguard *E.S.P. *For Whom the Bell Tolls *He's A Liar *How Can You Mend a Broken Heart *How Deep Is Your Love *How To Fall In Love *I've Gotta Get a Message to You *Jive Talkin' *Lonely Days *Living Eyes *Massachusetts *More Than A Woman *New York Mining Disaster 1941 *Night Fever *One *Ordinary Lives *Paying The Price Of Love *Run to Me *Secret Love *Spicks and Specks *Stayin' Alive *Still Waters (Run Deep) *The Woman In You *To Love Somebody *Too Much Heaven *Tragedy *When He's Gone *World *You Win Again Read More *Wikipedia *Bee Gees Wiki Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1958 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2003 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2009 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2012 Category:British rock music groups Category:Soft rock groups Category:Psychedelic rock groups Category:Pop group Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Atco Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Musical trios Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Disco groups Category:R&B groups Category:Family musical groups